


Until it breaks

by Agent760



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, F/M/M, Lemon, Locus is grumpy, Minor Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Smut, before chorus, felix is an asshole, isaac gates, samuel ortez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent760/pseuds/Agent760
Summary: You were hired to deal with two mercenaries who were causing a stir in your employers circles, making life a bit more difficult than it should be.While working on the mission things don’t go according to plan and you find yourself in a lot more trouble than you had bargained for





	Until it breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Things get sexual in the bathroom.. so prepare yourself

The night air was crisp against your bare skin, the gentle click of your heels echoed down the street as you walked. As the nightclub came into view your palms began to get clammy. It wasn’t often that your job took you somewhere fun. The snug fit of your dress on the other hand was not fun. Due to the nature of the job you were, unfortunately, unarmed. The targets, however, would be armed to the teeth.

The heavy thump of electronic music could be felt from outside of the club, something you had prepared for by taking painkillers beforehand. Taking a moment to adjust your dress, a short bodycon number with a bold zip going right down the front, in front of a blacked out window, you reached up to the discreet earpiece you were about to remove.

“Hey, about to enter the location. Will be going off comms now” there was a silence for a long moment before a voice crackled through in response.

“Okay, you’ve got two hours, contact me as soon as possible” his voice drones in disinterest, if anything you were doing him a service by logging out. Sliding the ear piece out of your ear, you flung it into your clutch as you reached your destination. A large burly man stood between you and the door to the club. You flashed him a smile, his face remained unmoved. All that was needed was a quick ID inspection and you were free to enter. Beyond the door was a long, dimly lit corridor. it’s walls were a dull pink and the smell of smoke clung to the air. Music pounded down the hall, getting louder as you made your way toward the revolving door at the end.

The bass almost knocked you off of your feet, the familiar thump of the music rumbling in your chest. Looking out at the room the dance floor was packed, drunk and likely high partygoers swarming around the DJ booth. The Bar stretched most of the room and was almost as full as the dance floor. You could see most of the typical club inhabitants, groups taking shots, colourful hen nights girls, sleazy guys, and the typical bar loners. 

Under cover of the strobe lights you push your way through the crowd towards the bar. Now, technically you would be drinking on the job under normal circumstances, but luckily for you, you had the opportunity to drink as much as you liked. Besides, you doubted it was the worst thing you would be doing tonight.

“Long Island ice tea please” the bartender, a stout woman with a startlingly red face, which you couldn’t put down to being from the stifling heat, or by drinking under the counter. She boredly concocted the drink before your eyes, handing it to you after flicking her the credits. Propping yourself against the counter, sipping on your drink, your eyes scanned the room yet again. Your targets were here somewhere, likely analysing the rood just as you were, luckily they weren’t expecting you. From the files you had read you already knew what areas they would be in. One was a deadly serious man who oozed professionalism, obviously he would be a bar loner. Glancing along the bar you casually checked out each person drinking alone, too many options there and two hours wasn’t enough time to chat up each one of them. The second man, known for being an insufferable asshole would definitely be out on the dance floor somewhere, likely hunting for an easy club girl. You pondered over your drink, debating your options. Eventually the dance floor called you, as you knew it would. Getting used to rubbing up against other sweaty bodies and moving in time to the rhythm was hard, but soon enough you were part of the crowd. Every so often a pair of hands would land on you, belonging to some sleaze, luckily it only took a small jab of the elbow to rid yourself of them.

After a particularly long dance session you were starting to get heated like the rest of the crowd, dancing required a lot more stamina than you remembered. Yet just as you were about to take a break, your eyes met another pair from across the floor. Your gaze locked for what was probably only a few seconds, but felt a lot longer. As the song continued you both danced your way closer. His arrival was met with his hands on your hips and chest pressed against your back.

“Hello there darling” his lips brushed against your ear, the catch of his piercings against your skin making you shiver slightly. Leaning your head back against his shoulder, you batted your eyelashes up at him.

“Hey handsome” a flirtatious giggle left your lips. You ground back against him to the beat of the music, an electric friction between the two of you. Not many words were exchanged between the two of you, the music being too loud, not that you needed to talk with his hands acquainting the two of you already. He traced your curves as you danced against him, enjoying the energy the dance floor was providing you. Twisting around you finally came face to face, he was quite the handsome young man. His eyes were sharp but were softened by the strobe lights, the light also glinting off of the piercings littered around his face. His hair was slicked back but fell messily around his face from dancing. Overall, not bad at all. Evidently he must have been thinking the same thing as he looked you up and down with a deadly smirk which stirred something deep within you. His hand now trailing down to grasp your ass was also hinting at his approval, and suggestion, that he liked what he saw. The kiss came almost without warning and you weren’t sure which one of you initiated it, but it progressed fast. You were pushed flush against him, enough to be able to make out the definition of his body. He pulled away and started trailing steamy kisses down your neck, you were sure you could feel him heating up. While he toyed and played at your skin with his lips your gaze rested lazily on the crowd, the two of you were almost in a bubble as people danced around you, ignoring what was happening. It could’ve been just you two in the whole club, it sure felt like it. The hair on the back of your neck began to stand up, and not from the man sucking on it, darting around the room, your eyes tried to find who was watching. Sure enough, only for a fleeting moment, you caught his eyes. You knew where there was smoke there was fire, and the partner had made his presence known. He retreated almost as soon as he was seen, his wife shouldered form heading in the direction of the hallway towards the bathrooms. 

“Hey hot stuff, what do you say we take this somewhere more...” you trailed slowly, his gaze rising to meet yours. Your hand slid tentatively across his pants, hand resting on his crotch and you massaged slowly. 

“Private?” He finished for you, smirk playing deliciously at his lips. A smile spread across your own as he understood what you were getting at, just to be sure though you leant back in and kissed him again. Removing your hand for a moment, you quickly slid it back down and into his pants, fingers brushing against his length and rubbing teasingly. His mouth fell agape as a low curse left his lips, eyes becoming dangerously hooded.

“God you’re a filthy fucking slut” with that he crashed his lips onto yours again, thirstily dragging the breath from you, all the while guiding you towards the hallway you’d seen his partner retreat down. Breaking free from the crowd he took you by the wrist and dragged you along at a fast pace, eager to get somewhere private. Rounding the corner you spotted a figure at the end of the hallway. The partner, Locus. you knew instantly and mentally patted yourself on the back for luring him out too. This confirmed that the one attacking your lips again was Felix, which was good for them, perfect for you. Grabbing at his crotch again you palmed him through his jeans, his cock becoming hard under your touch.

“Well? You Gunna show me what this thing can do?” Felix almost shoved you through the door, the only thing keeping you standing was your strong grip on his collar. You were soon hoisted up onto the bathroom counter, giving you the superior angle to the man’s lips. They crashed together as violently as his hands grabbed at your breasts, illiciting a series of breathy moans. His ravenous attack on your lips became wet and lewd as tongue became involved, his pierced tongue running luridly along yours. Just as you leant in to deepen the kiss further he pulled away for a moment.

“Long island Ice tea? Could you be anymore basic?” The snark tone of his voice challenged to see your reaction, which he would undoubtedly get. Grabbing his chin you pull him in and run your tongue along his lips, not breaking the intensely heated eye contact you were sharing.

“Fucking complain about it then” this only made his gaze sharpen, his pierced lips attacking yours yet again, without any show of mercy. And yet just as it was about to get good again the door swung open, locus standing in the doorway. He lets out an aggravated growl at the sight of you pinned to the bathroom mirror by his partner.

“Felix, we don’t have time for this” Felix remained attached to you for a moment before pulling away. His partner, locus, by this time had covered his face with a bandana, not wanting you to see his face in the light. In fact , even the file you had been given on him did not show his face, but from what you could see, he was a dark skinned man. 

“For fucks sake, for once you won’t even give me this?” He spat at the taller man, body language aggressive as he took a step towards him. If things got hostile between them it would ruin what you had going with Felix, so, clearing your throat you got their attention.

“If you have somewhere to be you should have said” the slight pouty tone you put on couldn’t have been more fake, but you were playing a club bimbo after all. Reaching a hand to the front of your dress, you pulled down on the not-so-subtly placed zip, sliding it the whole way down your body and leaving you open to the two men in the room.

“But I’m not wearing this for nothing” the lacy underwear you wore underneath the dress was designed just for this purpose. You watched amused at the two men’s reactions. Locus almost immediately looked away and to the door, but he did not leave. Felix on the other hand, his smirk grew into a grin and his eyes widened for just a moment, pupils blown wide. He didn’t waste any time charging back towards you and biting at your neck hungrily. His hands took full grabs of your thighs and ripped them open, pulling your butt to the edge of the counter while he still leaned over you. Being a little more dominant, you grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, leaving his mouth open for you to kiss him again. The hair pulling received a slightly aggravated growl but was muffled as soon as it came as he kissed back eagerly.

You pushed the rest of the dress backwards off of your shoulders, leaving you entirely in the lingerie underneath. It didn’t take long for Felix’s hands to grasp at your breasts and fondle them roughly. His pants pooled at his feet with impressive speed and he freed himself shortly after, biting at your neck playfully.  
His cock was just above average length, and had a nice girth, in its aroused state it curled towards him a bit. Your hand guided him to your hole, rubbing the tip around it in long fluid motions before he slid in slowly, letting out a pleasured groan as he went all the way in to the base. Your grip on his shoulders tightened as you felt yourself being filled, there wasn’t much of a stretch but he felt good nonetheless. Hands slipped under your ass and grabbed handfuls of flesh as he pulled out all the way to the tip and then thrust in with some force, leaving your mouth agape. The pace started out methodical and rough, cock slamming into you while the both of you let out soft moans between wet and messy kisses. You pulled on his hair again, triggering him to quicken his pace, but not letting up on the force he pounded into you with. Throwing your head back you let out a pitchy moan, this position meant you could wrap your legs around Felix’s waist and pull him deeper into you. It didn’t last long though because Felix threw you sideways, so you were propped up on your elbow, one leg in the air. Reentering you, he almost immediately hit the spot deep inside of you, causing you to moan loudly. This caused Felix’s pace to quicken again. 

Laying there, your breasts bouncing with every thrust of Felix’s cock into your own wetness, you noticed Locus. His gaze had wandered slightly and you could tell he was watching from the corner of his eye, his body still firmly stood facing the door. You knew he was a serious and professional man, likely used to Felix being less than that, but you wondered if his partner had ever fucked someone in front of him. Your eyes met his, and you almost broke eye contact, but he didn’t look away, just bore into yours heavily. Admittedly it almost took you out of the moment you were having with Felix, but you glanced between the two men and settled your gaze on Locus. You beckon him with a finger and his posture tightens, frown growing heavy on his face. Felix had seemed to notice your distraction and looked back at Locus.

“Just get your fucking ass over here, it’s weird just standing there” while you expected the taller man to ignore his partner, he didn’t. He hesitantly moved over, Felix having gone back to thrusting into you and moaning to himself. You strained to look up at the masked face and then decided you were better off not attempting, but you almost found yourself at a loss when he approached, staring for a moment before taking action. Wrestling with the belt buckle, you freed him from the confines of his pants, only to yet again be at a loss. The man already had a semi erection but that wasn’t the issue, his cock was huge. Pulling it from his boxers you stroked it tentatively, watching it grow to a ridiculous length, his girth was wide too, and you could only stare at it wishing he would swap places with Felix. Alas, you doubted he would so you pulled him closer by his cock, the juicy head of his dick glistening in the bathroom lights. Your tongue ran along the crevice of his head, lapping up the precum. You were sucking on the head slowly when felix hit that spot inside of you again and you moaned, Locus taking this time to push his length further into your mouth, making your moan sound strangled.

“Fuck that’s hot” you heard Felix curse under his breath as he moaned again. The bigger of the two remained silent, but you could see his fists clenched tightly into balls as you sucked eagerly on his cock. The sound of Felix’s moans and a chorus of wet lewd noises echoed through the room, the distant beat of music from the dance floor still playing. Before long you felt the familiar heat of an impending orgasm. You quickened your pace on Locus’ length, letting out a series of moans as you came closer and closer. Felix noticed you getting more vocal his pounding became relentless, working you until you were Moaning loudly around Locus’ cock. Felix came first, yelling out a series of colourful curses and strangled cries, his thrusts erratic as he came inside of you. He pulled out but quickly replaced his cock his his fingers inside of you, earning a cry. They pumped viciously into you and soon you were clenched around his fingers deep in orgasm. There was no time to catch your breath though as Locus began to twitch in your mouth. You pumped at his length with your hand, sucking and licking on as much of him that could fit in your mouth. Swiftly he pulled away and finished himself in the sink beside you. 

There was a long silence as you caught your breath, the three of your breathing heavy as you came down from your highs.  
Locus promptly made himself decent, running a hand over his hair and adjusting the bandana covering his face, he didn’t look at you. Felix handed you your underwear with a smirk, holding your gaze for a while.

“We’re out of time, Felix” locus’ rough voice broke the silence, startling you almost. Felix’s face turned into a frown and he turned to you.

“Sorry darling, but it’s been fun” zipping up his flyer he ran his hands under the tap, he gave you a quick two finger salute and headed to the door, Locus having already left. Just like that the room fell silent again.

You took a deep breath, stood up, and zipped your dress up again, looking into the mirror and taming your wild sex hair. A quick once over and you were looking good again. You place the black case you had in your bra on the counter and walk out.

The first half of your mission had been successful


End file.
